


Nightmares

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cumming Together, Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Malec, Mutual ILY, Mutual Orgasm, Nightmare, Post 2x20, Sex, Shadowhunters - Freeform, bad dream, head of institute, high warlock of brooklyn, malec fanfic, post valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus has a nightmare that leaves him traumatised and in need of Alec.





	Nightmares

It had been late when Alec had gotten home. He'd ignited his stealth rune to get around the loft as he didn't want to wake Magnus who looked like he was in a deep sleep.  
It had been three days since Valentine had died, three days since they reunited outside the hunter's moon. 

Life had been hectic, the institute and downworld in chaos after the seelies revolt, both he and Magnus had been busy resorting calm and peace as much as they could and Alec should be exhausted but he just wasn't.   
He undressed, climbed into bed beside his love.  
Even deeply asleep Magnus still managed to move onto Alec like a magnet. His head resting on Alec's bare chest, arm wrapping tightly onto Alec's side. Alec smiled and lightly ran his fingers through Magnus' hair, he kept his bedside lamp on and picked up the book Magnus must have fallen asleep reading.  
It was a spell book in Magnus own hand. Alec read it, enjoying the flowing handwriting of his boyfriend, even if it meant little to him. 

Magnus stirred a little and Alec paused his motions of playing with his hair incase he was annoying him. Magnus moaned, a frustrated sound. He gripped Alec's side tighter.  
He mumbled something in his sleep and Alec set the book down.  
"Alec." Magnus mumbled.  
"Alec please."  
Alec knew this wasn't a pleasant dream by the agitation in the way Magnus was wriggling about.  
"Alec. Alec. No. No. No."  
Alec sat up straighter and shook Magnus' gently.  
"Hey, wake up..."   
"Please no!" Magnus groaned and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
Alec was alarmed now. He shook Magnus harder.  
"Magnus. You're having a bad dream. It's okay..."  
"ALEC!" Magnus shouted and woke himself up, a blast of magic going through Alec's chest.

He scrambled away from Alec into his feet and Alec rose to his knees on the bed.   
"Hey! Hey! It's okay Magnus. I'm here." Alec said urgently, holding his hands up in front of him  
"Alec? Alexander I...." Magnus was shaking "I saw you die... you were dead!" A few blue sparks left his fingers and fell to the carpet.  
Alec lowered his hands now. "It was a nightmare, in here. I'm here with you. See?" He scrambled across the bed and reached for Magnus.  
Magnus sighed out loudly as Alec touched him. He wasn't a mirage he was here.  
"You were dead." Magnus repeated and his eyes were hollow in sorrow.  
"I'm okay. It was a bad dream. Come back to bed."  
Magnus shook his head. He looked terrified. "Did I hurt you?" He asked nodding at Alec who was tingling all over from the Magic.  
"No." Alec shook his head "I think you tried to heal me."  
Magnus still looked unsure, although he was looking a little more awake now.   
"I'd never hurt you. I didn't mean to..." Magnus pleaded   
"You didn't. I swear. I think your magic ignited my runes. I feel their power. That's all. I promise." Alec reassured him.   
Magnus wrapped his arms around himself.  
"Hey come here." Alec said kneeling on the edge of the bed and he opened his arms. Magnus clung to him, crushing their bodies together.  
"Please don't leave me." Magnus said desperately into Alec's neck.  
"I'm not going anywhere. I just got you back." Alec assured him quietly as he clung on as tightly as his boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry." Magnus mumbled.  
"Hey. Stop it." Alec said and he pulled himself back to look at his beautiful man who still had tears in his eyes. Alec wiped the tears away gently with his fingers and pushed the hair from Magnus' eye.  
"What do you need?" Alec asked still concerned.  
Magnus moved his face closer and gently kissed Alec.  
Alec kissed him back with all the love and assurances that he could. He cupped Magnus' neck and pulled lightly at the ends of his hairs.

"Love me." Magnus said desperately and Alec looked up.  
"I love you." Alec said solemnly.  
Magnus shook his head, making Alec understand.

Alec captured Magnus lips between his own and kissed him roughly. The magic still lingering inside his chest fizzed.  
His arms locked around Magnus' neck and he dragged the warlock back into the bed. They tumbled down into the sheets and Magnus fell back into the plump pillows.  
Alec began worshiping his boyfriend with his mouth. Marking him as his own and Magnus called out in pleasure only holding on tighter.  
"I'm right here." Alex said, his voice seeping with lust "look at me."  
He saw Magnus open his eyes and they we're so full with love and want that Alec had a hard time controlling himself.  
They kissed deeply for a moment.  
"Ready?" Alec asked as he kissed along Magnus' jaw.  
Magnus did his usual finger snap and provided them with a coating of lube.  
"Please, take me." He moaned.  
And Alec did. He pushed his way inside Magnus and called out just as much as the man under him.  
"I love you." Alec said as he rested his forehead on Magnus'.  
"I love you." Magnus replied and he wrapped his legs around Alec's waist.  
Alec left his weight on his forearms. He began a pace that had was hard but slow and Magnus was calling out under him.  
"Jesus.... fuck... ugh!" Magnus groaned.  
Alec was in heaven. Magnus was quivering under him, holding him so tightly it would leave marks.  
Alec angled his hips and slid in and out, over and over as through his life depended on it.  
Alec dropped his mouth down into the crook of Magnus' neck, he raised his weight onto his hands.  
"Oh god...Alexander, ugh! That stroke... oh!"  
Alec panted into Magnus' collar bone.  
"Is this working -for -you?" He asked as he repeatedly stuck that special spot inside Magnus.  
"Mmmm!" Magnus moaned, his bottom lip between his teeth. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes..."   
Alec dragged his head up, resting their foreheads together again.   
"I can't... I can't.... oooh!" Magnus called out.  
Alec could feel his own orgasm raging though his body. Up his spine...   
Magnus' legs were shaking uncontrollably around him "i can't... I'm going....!"  
Magnus came hard between them and Alec panted into his open mouth.   
"Alexander, my Alexander!" Magnus' toes were curled and he locked his heels under Alec's buttocks and forced him deeper.  
Alec came with a roar, his vision whiting as he spurted a load into Magnus'. Again and then another one.   
He continued to move slowly until they both came down and collapsed.  
Alec pulled himself out and rolled onto his back.  
Magnus cleaned their combined mess with a flick of his wrist.  
"What was all that?" Alec half panted, half laughed.  
"I don't know but I want to do it again." Magnus breathed heavily.  
Magus usually topped but Alec was happy to oblige.  
"Give me a minute to recover..." Alec patted Magnus' chest and Magnus laughed.  
"Feeling better?" Alec asked  
"I'm sorry, I have no idea what happened." Magnus said   
"It was just a nightmare." Alec soothed.   
Magnus shook his head. "It was worse. It was losing you again. I can't do that..." he sounded upset again and Alec held him.   
"Shh." He soothed. "The past few days have been a lot to deal with, it'll be a while until we all get back to normal."  
He intertwined their fingers and Magus spoke again.  
"I meant it, what I said earlier. I can't lose you. Please, don't ever leave me."  
Alec hushed him again. "I can't even imagine leaving you." Alec admitted "the thought physically hurts."

They lay in silence for a while, just holding each other, until they began kissing again and their bodies took over.


End file.
